Infernal Insects
is the eighth episode of the Fire Force anime. Plot Shinra and Arthur continue their undercover investigation of the 1st Company. At first, the peaceful day continued following the sparring matches, however, the fire alarm suddenly sounds at the Special Fire Cathedral 1. Shinra accompanies the 1st on their mission to suppress infernals in Shinjuku. There, he finds out the truth behind people creating artificial infernals from living people using mysterious insects. Summary One of the members of the 1st Company is a traitor. In the midst of a large mist, one of the lieutenants uses an unmarked telephone booth and claims that the internalization with move forward without a hitch. He also reveals he's talking to the Evangelist. Captains Obi and Hibana meet to share her research notes. Hibana reveals that insects are used to pierce the core of the inflicted infernal from the outside, differently from the spontaneous human combustion. Five days since joining the first, Shinra awakens and reminds himself they have a month to find information about the infernals. Lieutenant Hinawa comes to visit them, as he's apparently been doing every day. Hinawa and Hibana discuss the peaceful atmosphere at this company as if they have nothing to hide, unlike the 5th. Artificial infernals have been appearing in closed-off fire sites that only fire soldiers can gain access to. This has lead Hibana to conclude that no matter what, there is a high probability the 1st is behind this. At lunch, Takeru talks with Shinra, Arthur, and Toru about why they joined the fire soldiers. They're interrupted by Tamaki when suddenly the fire alarms go off. They separate and go off to their designated lieutenants. Everyone meets on-site and acts swiftly to neutralize multiple reported incidents of infernals. Karim orders Shinra and Arthur to remain on standby but Shinra detects an infernal appearance. He notices a civilian who's suddenly transformed into an infernal by another person. Confident in his feet, Shinra chases down the culprit only to find Rekka and Karim in at the end of the alley. Shinra remains undercover and keeps Arthur from running his mouth. Tamaki appears and confirms the infernal has been dealt with. Karim orders everyone to leave and the rookies regroup in their room. Arthur knows that the lieutenants are behind this, but Shinra says they don't know who friend from foe is yet. Shinra reveals he saw a Fire Soldier internalize a civilian by pressing an insect in a bottle on their back. They start by investigating Karim's room after telling Juggernaut to keep them busy. Arthur breaks into the room using Mini-Excalibur and breaks into one of Karim's shelves the same way. Inside, they find one of the infernal insects and conclude Karim is their culprit. Suddenly, Karim appears and claims he left an insect there on purpose. He decided to test them due to their behavior in the alley and concludes the 8th is investigating the insects as well. Karim surmises that Rekka must be the one behind these incidents. There was an incident two months prior to where a group of children were burned in an unnatural incident, reminding Shinra of his past as well as Hibana's. It was there that Karim found that insect. He's distraught that his friend has turned to such evil. Meanwhile, Rekka manipulates Tamaki into rounding up a group of young children in a secluded area. He claims he's found a sacred prayer that will prevent them all from ever turning into infernals. He's made sure that they've kept this meeting a secret and asks Tamaki to step outside so he can be alone for the prayer. Tamaki wants to stay for the prayer and he hugs her out of appreciation or so it appears. However, Rekka bear hugs her until she falls unconscious. Afraid, the mother of the children tries to take them away, but Rekka turns her into an infernal first before destroying her core. At the cathedral, Shinra and Arthur join Karim on his mission to search for Rekka despite his orders for them to remain behind. Meanwhile, Rekka torments the scared children and Tamaki wakes back up. Tamaki realizes that Rekka has been creating infernals and he abuses her. He shouts that he won't give up no matter how many children he must sacrifice in order to create infernals for the evangelist. Rekka orders her to stay quiet and kicks her to the ground. He wants to create a pilot light and transforms one of the children into an infernal, causing Shinra to detect it as he flies through the sky. As Tak burns, Rekka orders him to command the flames and the boy appears to survive the incident. Rekka claims he's compatible with the pilot light and tries to move on to the rest of the children. Tamaki begs him to stop and uses her flames as a signal fire. She stands off with Rekka but gets beaten up the man she used to hold in high respect. He steps on her and claims she was supposed to take the fall for this crime. Tamaki regrets her feelings about the lieutenant, who tries to kill her with his flaming fists. Shinra notices Tamaki's flames and flies to the area where she's at. The Devil flies in and stomps on the lieutenants face. He continues to ehat his foot until it destroys the ground, crushing Rekka. Shinra turns to Tamaki and asks if she's okay, but she can only cry in response. Characters Locations *Special Grand Cathedral 1